1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a combine having a transverse threshing cylinder and a pair of axial separator units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In threshing a harvested crop, the grain is separated from straw and chaff and deposited into a holding tank. With conventional combines the harvested crop is directed to a transversely mounted threshing cylinder and concave, which threshes the crop, separating the grain from straw. The residue is then directed to a beater, further separating the grain from straw. The straw residue is then passed over oscillating apertured straw walkers which direct the straw out of the back of the combine while allowing additional grain to fall through the apertures. Grain and chaff falling from the threshing concave and straw walkers is directed to a cleaning shoe for separating the chaff from the grain. A blower assembly is used in this final step to blow the lighter chaff away from the heavier grain
In an axial flow combine, the grain is directed to a cylindrical tube housing a rotor. The harvested crop is threshed and separated in the cylindrical tube with the grain and chaff falling therefrom in a manner similar to the conventional combine. Case International of Racine, Wisconsin currently markets and manufactures an axial flow combine having a single rotor. Ford New Holland of New Holland, Pennsylvania currently markets and manufactures an axial flow combine having a pair of rotors mounted side-by-side.
Hybrid combines having a transverse threshing cylinder and a pair axial separating units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,618, 4,574,815, 4,611,606, 4,611,605, 4,739,773, 4,875,891, 4,884,994, and 4,969,853. Such hybrid combines have unique advantages over conventional and axial machines. The transverse threshing cylinder and associated stone trap provides a superior proven stone removal system to that used on an axial combine. The threshing cylinder can be optimized separately from the separator unlike currently marketed axial machines. When compared to a conventional combine, the axial flow separators provide higher separation capacity than conventional straw walkers.